


Separated

by spoke



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabblevember, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene during the fall of Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated

If anything were going to separate them, he was sure it would be the monsters swarming the town. He wouldn’t put it past them to be able to take him down, as many as there were. But Beatrix?

Hardly.

It was something of a shock to see that fierce glow in the sky. He turned for a moment, saw it reflected in her eye. Then it hits, and he can’t be sure if she was motioning for him to get down before she was knocked off her own feet.

When he rises, he can’t hear his own voice calling her.


End file.
